


Pageantry

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie's in the play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pageantry

Sam stared at Janet and Cassie both as if they'd lost their minds.

"You're playing Mary and you're playing an angel in a Christmas pageant?"

"That's right," they told her together.

"And you expect me to convince the team they need to come."

"And General Hammond." Janet's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I'd rather go off-world and negotiate with the Tokra," Sam groaned, already envisioning the resistance she'd get.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pageantry [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757574) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
